


Frosch's Day Out

by lordbeatrice



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbeatrice/pseuds/lordbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is injured and Frosch is very concerned. Thankfully Gray's offered to keep Frosch company for the day while Rogue recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosch's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHaruWhoCanRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaruWhoCanRead/gifts).



> To TheHaruWhoCanRead:  
> I hope this is as teething rottingly sweet as you were hoping for. 
> 
> To everyone else who might read this:  
> I do hope you enjoy it and I do apologise for the insane level of fluff associated with it.
> 
> Also I've taken some liberties with Frosch and Rogue's backstory, though I've tried to keep it within the feel of Fairy Tail as much as possible.

Sabertooth Guildhall…  
‘AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH’  
Sting, Lector and Frosch wince at the sound. It echoes around them in the stone corridor of Sabertooth’s guild hall.  
‘AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH’  
‘We should be able to do something more,’ Lector says.  
‘Fro thinks so too.’  
‘Yukino and Minerva are doing their best, I’m sure everything will be alright,’ Sting answers, arms folded and a distinct look of worry on his face.  
A small tug comes to his tunic and he looks down.  
‘Is Rogue going to die?’ Frosch asks.  
Sting kneels down in front of Frosch. Patting the Exceed on the head, he answers.  
‘No, of course he’s not! I promise Frosch, he’ll be fine.’  
‘Yeah! Rogue’s super strong, he’ll be ok in no time!’ Lector agrees, ‘He’s the shadow dragon slayer after all!’  
Frosch has a small timid smile.  
‘Fro thinks so too.’  
The door opens, and Yukino and Minerva come out.  
Yukino kneels down in front of Frosch, next to Sting.  
‘We’ve seen to him, the wound is deep and he’ll need to sleep for the next couple of days, but he’ll be fine. I promise,’ she says.  
‘Promise?’ Frosch asks.  
‘Promise,’ she smiles, and hugs Frosch.  
‘Can I see him?’ Frosch asks.  
‘He’ll need to be quarantined to make sure the wound doesn’t become infected. Once we’re confident that he’ll be ok, you’ll be able to see him then,’ Minerva speaks quietly.  
Nodding, Frosch says, ‘Frosch will be brave until then.’ 

2 days later…  
‘Hello? Anyone around?’ Gray calls, walking into Sabertooth, he glances around the guild hall unable to see anyone, ‘Hmm strange. There’s no one here.’  
He continues to walk through the hall, looking around, until he comes to the pool.  
‘Damned copycats,’ he grumbles, and momentarily considers freezing it, ‘Nah, that’d be too easy.’  
He starts heading down one of the stone corridors when he hears crying.  
Heading towards the tears, he calls out again.  
‘Hello? Are you ok?’  
Finally turning the last corner he comes upon Frosch, who is curled up in a corner crying.  
Rushing over and kneeling in front of him, Gray speaks softly.  
‘Frosch? Are you ok? What’s wrong?’ he asks.  
‘Rogue’s hurt,’ Frosch cries.  
‘Is he? I’m sure he’ll be ok! Rogue’s very tough.’  
Frosch keeps crying.  
‘He will I’m sure,’ Gray continues.  
‘Frosch hasn’t been able to see him.’  
‘What? Why?’  
‘He’s in quarantine.’  
‘Oh, well I’m sure he’ll be out of it soon. What about Sting and Lector? Where are they?’  
‘Out on a job.’  
‘And you didn’t want to leave Rogue?’  
Frosch shakes their head.  
‘But that was yesterday and Frosch still hasn’t seen Rogue.’  
‘Maybe you and I could do something while you wait?’ Gray asked, ‘Only if you don’t mind leaving Rogue that is.’  
Frosch hesitates.  
‘That’s a great idea!’ Yukino says, coming along.  
‘Yukino, I didn’t hear you,’ Gray says.  
‘I’m just here to check on Rogue,’ she answers.  
‘How’s he doing?’ Gray asked.  
‘He’s getting better, still in quarantine for the moment, but hopefully not for much longer, right Frosch?’ she says, smiling at them.  
‘Right!’  
She disappears into Rogue’s room, leaving Gray and Frosch on the other side.  
Several minutes pass, and Yukino emerges, smile on her face.  
‘Great news! The fever is almost down, and there’s no sign of an infection. All we’ll need to do now is wait for him to wake up, and you’ll be able to see him!’ she says, hugging Frosch.  
‘Rogue’s ok?’ Frosch asks.  
‘He is,’ Yukino says.  
‘When will he wake up?’ Gray asks.  
‘I’m not exactly sure, maybe another 6 hours or so?’ Yukino answers, biting her lip.  
‘That long?’ Frosch tears up again.  
‘Oh don’t cry!’ Yukino hugs Frosch again, ‘Why don’t you spend that time with Gray?’  
‘Yeah! We can go get something for Rogue when he wakes up!’  
‘Frosch likes that idea.’  
‘Great. Let’s go,’ Gray says.  
Walking away from Yukino, she smiles at them leaving.  
She doesn’t mention when Frosch puts their hand out, there’s no hesitation on Gray’s part as he takes it. 

Outside Sabertooth…  
‘What would you like to get Rogue?’ Gray asks.  
Frosch tears up.  
‘Frosch doesn’t know!’  
Gray bends down.  
‘That’s ok, hey, no need to cry. What does Rogue like?’  
‘Brooding and Frosch.’  
Gray bursts into laughter.  
‘Well he’s already got both of those things, anything else?’  
Frosch begins tearing up again, but then stops. Reaching into the frog suit, Frosch pulls out a piece of paper.  
‘This!’  
Gray unfolded the paper. It read: 

Help Wanted  
Extra heavy snowfall has blocked roads to our town, we need help clearing them.  
Reward: TBD 

‘You were going to take this job?’ Gray asked, ‘There’s no definitive reward for it.’  
‘Frosch has never seen snow.’  
‘Never?!’ Gray asked.  
Frosch shook their head.  
‘Rogue hasn’t either.’  
‘You’ve never lived anywhere in Fiore where it snows?’ Gray asked, realising that he’d never even considered that someone might grow up without being surrounded by snow.  
‘No. Rogue wanted to take it so we could experience it together for the first time.’  
‘Aren’t you concerned about experiencing it without him? We could do something else?’ Gray offered.  
‘No, Frosch wants to do this with Gray.’  
‘Aww. I want to do this with you too.’  
They kept walking along, heading to the outskirts of Crocus.  
Frosch spoke up just as they reached the edge of the city.  
‘Frosch can take Rogue the flower so he can have a keepsake of it. That way Rogue’ll always have the snow with him.’  
Gray smiles, saying nothing. 

A small town in the mountains near Crocus…  
A small town looms up ahead, the directions match the job in Gray’s hand, however, there is one very obvious issue with the town in front of them.  
There’s no snow.  
Not even a small sludgy brown puddle of melted snow on the side of road, the kind you find at the end of the snow season.  
No snow.  
None.  
There were no people either.  
A strange sensation, a hint of worry and fear, crawls up Gray’s spine. He shakes his head to clear it, trying to dismiss the looming sense of doom, which grows stronger the closer they get to the town. It’s too quiet.  
Far too quiet.  
Even for a small town, there’s no smoke rising from the chimneys, no people wandering the street, no windows or doors open.  
Gray becomes convinced that this was a very bad idea.  
He’s totally convinced when he notices that he’s lost Frosch.  
The scream which rings out confirms all his worst fears.  
Gray runs as fast as he can towards the sound. He’s not sure where Frosch is but he’s hoping the Exceed is nowhere to be found. Not near that noise. Rogue will never forgive him if he lets something happen to Frosch.  
Gray will never forgive himself. 

Town square…  
‘You can’t have it!’  
‘Ha, as if. It’s mine now, brat,’ the man sneers as he lashes out towards the small girl, ‘After all, who’s going to stop us? You?’  
His hand looks to connect, but suddenly there’s a small green cat in a frog costume between him and the girl. He’s not quite sure, but it seems quite angry.  
‘That’s not nice!’ the cat, frog, whatever it is exclaims.  
‘Well what do we have here?’ the man leans down towards the creature, ‘Not much of a hero are we?’  
Frosch’s lip trembles a bit, and there are a couple of tears present, but Frosch stands tall.  
‘Frosch is a hero!’  
‘Frosch? Is that your name? Well then, Frosch, why don’t you mind your own business and let me handle mine,’ the man says.  
Frosch shakes their head.  
‘You hurt the girl.’  
‘So?’  
‘Rogue says we’re not to hurt people. That bad people hurt people.’  
‘Well, I don’t see any Rogue around here, so give me the girl and I’ll be on my way.’  
Frosch shakes their head again.  
‘Listen, neko, get lost!’  
‘Frosch is a frog not a cat!’  
He lunges towards Frosch, who trembles a little but stands firm, when suddenly the man stops. Purple ice encases him. The look of shock etched into his face.  
Frosch and the girl blink a couple of times, neither expecting that.  
‘Frosch!’  
‘Gray!’  
Gray rushes over.  
‘Are you two ok?’ he asks.  
Frosch nods.  
‘Are you ok?’ he turns to the girl.  
‘Are you here for the job?’ she asks Gray.  
‘Uhh yeah, we were, but there’s not much snow,’ Gray answers.  
The girl smiles brightly.  
‘Excellent! The village elders told me that no one powerful enough would come, but you’ll do nicely. You’re even an ice wizard! That’s perfect for what we need.’  
‘Uh, sure,’ Gray says.  
‘I’m Valerie, it’s so nice to meet you.’  
‘Gray.’  
‘It’s especially nice to meet you Frosch!’  
‘Fro thinks so too!’  
All three of them laugh. 

A small slab of exposition…  
This village, Weissel, holds an annual snow festival. It’s famous throughout the area and the people rely on it to bring in tourists, to provide an income for the town to survive over winter.  
It helps that there’s an unusually high proportion of snow wizards who live here.  
So for the snow festival each year, the townspeople create fantastic sculptures and scenes out of snow in the height of summer. It’s a thrill for the people who come visit, and the work has become a point of pride for the village. They take their work very seriously and there’s a prize awarded to the best work each year.  
No wizard, however, can manage to maintain that level of magic for the whole time, so they store magic in lacrimas for the rest of the year and then, the lacrimas sustain the sculptures and scenes for the time of the festival. 

Town Hall  
‘We cannot thank you enough! The snow festival was just around the corner that that horrible man was trying to steal all our lacrimas,’ the mayor explains, ‘He used to be one of the most talented snow sculptors in the town, but we discovered that he’d been siphoning magic from other people’s lacrimas to ensure a greater complexity and longer lasting sculptures for himself. We banished after the snow festival last year. Honestly we never thought he’d come back.’  
‘Thank you again,’ Valerie says, ‘It’s my first year being able to compete as a sculptor and I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have my lacrimas to help.’  
‘It’s no worry, we were happy to help, weren’t we Frosch?’ Gray says.  
‘Frosch was very happy to help.’  
The mayor beckoned one of her aides over. The aide was carrying a small wooden box in their hands. It was plain and unobtrusive.  
‘Our payment to say thank you for all your hard work. We hope it’s acceptable.’  
The aide went to hand it to Gray, but he shook his head.  
‘Frosch did most of the hard work, it should go to him.’  
The mayor nodded and the aide leant down and handed the box to Frosch. It was a little too big for the Exceed, so Frosch stumbled a little gathering their balance.  
‘Thank you.’  
‘You’re most welcome,’ the mayor said.  
Valerie came over and gave Frosch a kiss on top of their head.  
‘Thank you so much, Frosch, you’re my hero.’  
No one commented on the blush that crept up Frosch’s cheeks. 

Sabertooth Guildhall…  
Rogue sits up in bed. His side still aches and most movement is too arduous and painful to consider doing with any speed. There’s an ugly gash under the bandages and he knows that it’s likely to scar once it heals properly.  
Yukino comes over to check the wound and change the bandages and Rogue asks the question that’s most prominent in his mind.  
‘Where’s Frosch?’  
Yukino smiles.  
‘He’s around here somewhere I’m sure.’  
Rogue narrows his eyes.  
‘What’s the look for?’ he asks.  
‘Nothing. This injury has made you paranoid.’  
Rogue huffs, clearly not believing her.  
‘Honestly, it’s all fine!’ Yukino laughs.  
Footsteps echo down the hall outside his room. Rogue looks over as the door swings open. Standing there is Frosch still holding the box. Carrying it as fast as Frosch possibly can, they come over to Rogue. Placing the box down, Frosch flies into Rogue’s arms.  
‘Rogue!’ Frosch cries, tears streaming.  
‘Frosch! You’re ok.’  
Frosch nods.  
‘And Rogue?’  
‘I’m just fine,’ Rogue smiles. That small, totally genuine smile reserved only for Frosch. Looking over towards the box, Rogue asks, ‘What’s the box for?’  
‘It’s a present for Rogue!’ Frosch exclaims.  
‘You didn’t need to do that.’  
‘Frosch wanted to.’  
Rogue opens the box, sitting in it is a small silvery lacrima. It sparkles in the light and Rogue reaches for it. As his fingers touch it, the lacrima glows golden.  
When the lacrima dims again, Rogue’s room is covered in snow and there’s small, perfect snowflakes falling on the three of them. 

 

Gray smiles as he heads back to Fairy Tail.


End file.
